The Bear's Cave
by Claire5
Summary: Mulder and Scully are locked in a dark cave... What could happen ? Well, it's not that easy... *Chapter 2 is here!!*
1. Default Chapter

Title : The Bear's Cave  
Author: Claire   
E-mail : spookyeldarion@club-internet.fr  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Humour/Angst  
Spoilers: Detour, Fight the Future, The End  
Summary: Mulder and Scully are locked in a dark cave... What could happen ? Well, it's not that easy...  
Disclaimer : Not mine, go ask CC if you want them...  
  
Author's Note: Plotless once again, and it looks like a theatre scene...only dialogue!!  
Humour mixed with angst...interesting cocktail.  
Read and review...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
*BANGHHHHHH!!!*  
  
" MFHOUUUUUU!!"  
" MULDER!!!!"  
" ..."   
" Mulder!! Say something! Where are you?!"  
" MMhh... there..."  
" Where? Are you okay??"  
" *OUCH!!* "  
" Sorry! I didn't see you... Are you all right?"  
" Well, no thanks to YOU, my head is no longer my biggest worry...!"  
" Where are you hurt?"  
" I'M OKAY!! Nothing's...hum...wrong."  
"*Sigh* Mulder..."  
" Now, where the hell are we?!"  
" That's it...change the subject of our conversation. I don't know really...but it's dark, I can't even see my own hands..."  
" And there's a low ceiling, I can tell..."  
" Really? That hollow sound was actually your head??"  
" Ha, ha. Very funny, Scully."  
" If it had been a bit more full up, we wouldn't be here now."  
" Listen...we were lost in the middle of a forest, it was late, and a storm was approaching. What were we supposed to do? We had to take shelter somewhere, and..."  
" But how did we...I mean, how did YOU get US lost?! We were walking on the footpath, and then... Didn't you have a map?!"  
" If you're not satisfied, why don't you go back outside in the storm? I'm not stopping you."  
" Good idea Mulder, but tell me... How possibly can I get out of here since your wonderful shelter seems to be made of rocks, and those rocks have -what a surprise!- collapsed, blocking my way out?! Maybe you even led us into a BEAR'S cave?!"  
" Oh...I think I already found the bear."  
" EXCUSE ME?!?!?!"  
" *Moan* "  
" Mulder?"  
" ... "   
" Is everything all right, Mulder?"  
" Could you please speak a bit less loudly? You've just kept on yelling since we got here, and I don't think my head will hold out any longer..."  
" You told me you were fine..."  
" *Sigh* "  
" I'm sorry, Mulder. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was useless... It's just that I know we will have to remain here for a while."  
" And I'm sorry to have compared you to a bear..."  
" I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for that one, Mulder..."   
" *Laughter* "  
" Is your head okay? You're very quiet..."  
" I will survive, Scully..."   
" It could be more serious than you think. Let me have a look at it... "  
" Yeah, right... very funny. "  
" You know what I meant by that, don't be stupid. Where's the wound? "  
" On my right side, above my eyebrow."  
" Sorry... There ? "  
" Ouch ! "  
" That's it... Is it blood or water ? "  
" I don't know, taste it... "  
" What ?! "  
" I was kidding, Scully. I have no idea what it is. "  
" *Sigh* "  
" Anyway, low ceilings...stupid architecture.." " Do you really think it's the architecture's fault?!"  
" Who else ? It's not MY fault, is it?!"  
" Maybe, but what a stupid idea to be more than six feet tall..."  
" Right! What about you ? How stupid is it to be less than..."  
" Shut up!"  
" How long have we been here? "  
" I can't read my watch...but it's certainly more than two hours... "  
" I'm starving. "  
" Go to the back of the cave, I'm sure you will easily find bear food... "  
" Shut up ! "  
" Scully?"  
" ...hmmh?"  
" Are you asleep?"  
" No, no..."  
" So it means that it's not you who is making those wild, scary noises I can hear ?"  
" WHAT!!??"  
" *Laughter* Go back to sleep, Scully. It must be my stomach..."  
" *Sigh* One more thing like that, and I'll shoot you, Mulder."  
" Right! Why don't you try to aim at me..."  
" Oh! That won't be difficult... I'll just have to aim at your stomach's noises."  
" Stop it! I'm more hungry than ever, now..."  
" Mulder?"  
" Here."  
" Please, tell me that those slamming noises are your teeth..."  
"..."  
" And I still want to shoot you..."  
" *Laughter* Yes indeed, Scully. Those noises were produced by my teeth... And you know that I'm the best shooter."  
" *Giggles* In your dreams Mulder..."  
" Wanna bet?"  
" Brilliant, we should get prepared right now..."  
" Are you cold, Mulder?"  
" How did you guess that, Scully???"  
" *Sigh* Come here."  
" Excuse me?!"  
" Don't make me say it again... Come here to get warm."  
" *Sigh of satisfaction* "  
" And don't start imagining things... I'm well aware that you're probably grinning from ear to ear right now, but don't do anything stupid. I'm warning you, Mulder...I'll use my gun if I have to."  
" Scully?"  
" Yes, my dear??"  
" You frighten me sometimes..."  
" *Sigh* "  
" Scully??"  
" Yes, Mulder?"  
" Your hands."  
" Well, what??"  
" They're on my a..."  
" ...Oh!! Sorry..."  
" Feel better?"  
" What?"  
" You're no longer shaking..."  
" Mmhh... Yes, I feel a lot better...thanks."  
" For what?"  
" For being here, that's all."  
" Oh...you're welcome, partner."  
" Scully?"  
" Now, what?"  
" Sorry, I didn't know you were still mad at me..."  
" I'm no longer mad at you...well, ALMOST."  
" Ah, ah."  
" Mulder?"  
" Still here..."  
" What did you want to say before??"  
" Sorry?"  
" When you thought I was still mad at you, you wanted to say something?"  
" Oh... don't remember."  
" That's it!"  
" *Jump* For goodness sake, Mulder!! Don't EVER do that again!!"  
" Sorry."  
"..."  
" I've got it, what I wanted to say..."  
" And?"  
" Well, that's all..."  
" I mean: AND?? What was it?"  
" I just thought that we had to find something to talk about, something constructive. Or we'll die of boredom before dying of hunger..."  
" We could also end up killing each other..."  
" *Laughter* Yeah... I forgot that one.."  
" Constructive, hum?"  
" Well... Something that would last more than 30 seconds... More than "Are you cold" or "Are you hungry ?"..."  
" Correction, Mulder... You're the only one here who is BOTH cold and hungry..."  
" Well, why don't you find a subject we could discuss?"  
" Do you think about death?"  
" What kind of question is that, Scully?!"  
" Well... It's constructive!"  
" Yeah... A little gruesome, don't you think ?"  
" You're the one who wanted something constructive..."  
" Sometimes..."  
" What?"  
"...I think about death. Like everyone else, I guess."  
" Except that you never do anything like the others, Mulder... It could be scary, knowing it comes from you..."  
" *Laughter* Thanks, Scully... You're cheering me up, you have no idea."  
" You've never thought about committing suicide, have you Mulder?"  
"..."  
" Hello??"  
"..."  
" Earth to Mulder??"  
"..."  
" Mulder, don't tell me you've...!!"  
" Scully... Don't think about things like that, please..."  
" That means you..."  
" Eh! I'm still here!"  
" But you could have..."  
" Died? Yes, generally that's what you're looking for when you do that."  
" *Sniff* "  
" Eh... Scully! Everything's all right, don't cry for that..."  
" *Still sniff* "  
" It was a long time ago Scully, don't think about it..."  
" When?"  
" What?"  
" When did it happen, Mulder?"  
" Last time... well..."  
" *Dread* WHAT!!??"  
"..."  
" It happened more than once?!"  
" You're talking about it as if it was something exceptional...but it's not. It happens to a lot of people, even FBI agents..."  
"..."  
" Scully?"  
"..."  
" Answer me..."  
" How could you... Why did you want to do such a thing, Mulder?! Put your days to an end... I can't believe it..."  
" There were days when things became too difficult, too hard... I'm not that strong..."  
" Don't say that, Mulder... You're the strongest person I know..."  
" Yeah, right..."  
" It's not that easy to have an Oxford degree in psychology..."  
"..."  
" I should also add kicking aliens' asses in Antarctica..."  
" *Laughter* "  
" How many times, Mulder?"  
" Excuse me?"  
" How many times did you try to...hum..."  
" Commit suicide? You're question was ambiguous... I thought that you were asking me how many times I..."  
" *Sigh* Mulder... Answer MY question, please."  
" *Laughter* I really have no idea... It's something that I try not to count, you see? The number could give me the idea to give it a shot one more time. A bad vicious circle!"  
" You can't even give me an approximation?"  
" Scully... Can't we change the subject of conversation?"  
" Not yet, Mulder..."  
"..."  
" So?"  
" Well... Four or five times, I'd say..."  
" FIVE?!!"  
" I said four OR five, Scully..."  
" FOX!!"  
" Anyway, what were you expecting?! You said yourself that I don't do things like everyone else... I always fuck up the statistics..."  
" I thought two times...even three... But FIVE! My God, Mulder..."  
" Scully?"  
" Yes, Mulder?"  
" Could you hug me a little LESS tightly ? I'm suffocating..."  
" Sorry!"  
" The first time, when was it?..."  
" Always the same subject, hmm?"  
"..."  
" I must say, you're really good at ambiguous questions..."  
" *Laughter* And YOU are really good at avoiding my questions..."  
" I don't really want to answer that one, Scully..."  
"Why?"  
"..."  
" You think I'll make fun of you?"  
" No. I'm afraid you will react like you did before."  
" Which is?"  
" I don't want you to cry for me... I'm not worthy of your tears."  
" Don't EVER say that again, Mulder..."  
" Scully..."  
" I'm serious...and I still have my gun."  
" *Laughter* Got it."  
" Well? I'm still waiting for your answer..."  
" You'll never let it go, will you?"  
" Have you ever seen me do things halfway ?..."  
" True..."  
"..."  
"..."  
" SO?!!"  
"...I was sixteen."  
" *Sniff* "  
" You see?! What was I saying, you react the same way..."  
" Scully? Are you sleeping?"  
" How am I supposed to sleep after what you've just told me?"  
" *Sigh* I'm sor..."  
" DON'T say that you're sorry... I'm the one who insisted."  
" Maybe, but you're not supposed to...hum, react like that."  
" How should I react in a situation like that, Mulder?? After all...YOU'RE the shrink..."  
" HA, ha."   
"..."  
" In fact, I don't have the slightest idea... You're the first person who I've told that to, I don't know how you should react..."  
" Are you kidding?!"  
" What?"  
" You've tried to commit suicide five times since you were sixteen and I'm the first one to learn of it?! Twenty years later?!"  
" Funny... The way you say it, I really must look like an asshole..."  
" *Laughter* "  
" Seriously, Mulder... I'm wondering in what kind of state you were if you had to take such decisions at such a young age... I mean adolescence is hard for every teen, but...once again you..."  
" ...fucked up the statistics, I know, I know... If it were just adolescence in question, it would have been so easy..."  
" You were still blaming yourself? For Samantha?"  
" Among other things, yes..."  
" And?"  
" And, what?"  
" What were 'the other things' ?"  
" Why do you want me to talk about this Scully? They are not happy family-memories, you know..."  
" You never talk about your youth, Mulder..."  
" And for a good reason: generally it's not very subtle in the conversation to say... 'My sister was abducted by aliens when I was twelve... And my father acted like a fucking bastard to me...' bang! Nobody would talk to you after that..."  
" There is only you and me here, Mulder... And we DON'T have a conversation..."  
" Yeah... still not convinced on carry on this talk, though."  
" It was a difficult period, at home... I left for Oxford when I was eighteen, and my parents divorced four years after Sam's disappearance... Those four years were a real nightmare..."  
"..."  
" Scully?"  
"...mmh?"  
" You're still crushing me..."  
" Maybe, but I won't let you go this time."  
" So..."  
" So. Carry on..."  
" *Sigh* My mother was completely out of it, most of the time... Her doctor was giving her medicines that made her feel...how to say it, absent..."  
" She was depressed?"  
" I guess... She took less of those medicines when we moved out, but to me...it was as if I had also lost her for four or five years. And my father...well, he couldn't replace a mother, a confidant, a shoulder to...to cry on sometimes."  
" Mmh mmh..."  
"..."  
" Was he drinking?"  
" Yeah, you could say that. He was usually already pretty drunk when by the time he got home, late at night most of the time... Generally, my mother was already in bed, but I...well, you know me, I was already a big insomnia victim..."  
" Did...did he beat you, Fox?"  
" Scully, can we carry on this conversation a bit later?"  
" Hum...all right."  
End of Part 1  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Second part is coming soooooooon!!! But let me know what you think of this one... 


	2. Part 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
" You're shaking, Mulder! Are you still cold?"  
" No, no...I'm okay."  
"..."  
"..."  
" Does thinking about that period of your life make you feel like this?"  
" I guess..."  
" I'm sorry to have to make you live all that again..."  
" Eh! That's MY line, Scully... Yours is "I'm fine"."  
" *Laughter* "  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Scully?"  
" Yes?"  
" If I answer your last question, can I choose the next subject of our conversation?"  
" I guess I must be a fool to accept such a thing coming from you, but...yes, deal."  
" *Laughter* "  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Yes."  
" What : yes?"  
" Yes. The answer to your last question is "yes"..."  
" *Sniff* "  
" May I know why you're crying so much tonight, Scully?? You're really starting to make me   
feel uncomfortable... I'm not used to making people cry...usually they laugh when they see   
me..."  
" *Laughter* It's only that...I'm having difficulty picturing your father beating you...   
I mean, I saw him just once, but he didn't seem very..."  
" ...brawny? Oh, he didn't really use his hands with me...and, I don't know. I became taller and   
stronger than him when I was fifteen, or sixteen...but...it was difficult to do anything.   
He was my DAD...and even if I had the strength to defend myself, and hit him...I couldn't.   
I didn't have the right to do it."  
" You had no RIGHT to defend yourself against your father but HE had the right to beat you   
up whenever he wanted?!"  
" It's kind of difficult to explain, Scully..."  
" You didn't LET him do it, did you Mulder?"  
" I could run faster than him... And when he was drunk, he finally fell asleep...   
But don't worry, I wasn't masochist to the point of appreciating him hitting me with a   
baseball bat..."  
" Did he really hit you with it, in the ribs or...?!"  
" Didn't I just say that I would answer your LAST question and then choose the subject of our   
next conversation?"  
" I have to know, Mulder..."  
" I don't understand why you find those sick stories interesting, Scully... I'd rather exchange   
them for happier ones..."  
" It's just I have the feeling that you know everything about MY childhood, thanks to my   
mum, but that you NEVER speak of yours..."  
" If only you knew how much I would like to tell you different memories..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
" Mulder?"  
" *Sigh* It's your LAST question, Scully... You'd better pick a good one..."  
" Thanks!"  
" You... you didn't want to ask me other questions?"  
" No, I had decided to let it go. But since you've just so kindly asked me..."  
" *Sigh* "  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"..."  
"..."  
"Say, Scully? You're not wondering what verse of the Torah you want me to recite, are   
you??"   
" *Laughter* No, don't worry..."  
" Because I'm more than rusty with that..."  
" You can read Hebrew, Mulder?!"  
" ONE question Scully, ONE..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" If everything that has happened to you...hadn't happened. What would you have liked to   
have done with your life?"  
" ..."  
" Mulder?"  
" I wasn't expecting such a question..."  
" Do you want another one? I've got about a dozen of them!!"  
" ...but I'll take it, thanks."  
" So?"  
" I think I would have liked to become a writer..."  
" Really?"  
" You seem surprised...?"  
" I was expecting the answer "astronaut"..."  
" *Laughter* Oh! That was just my dream when I was a kid, that's all... No, seriously, I would   
have loved writing..."  
" Science-fiction?"  
" Don't know, I don't think so..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Scully?"  
" Mmhh?"  
" It's my turn to ask questions, isn't it?"  
" *Sigh* Go ahead..."  
" First, I would like to know why you were so surprised about my answer to your last   
question, when I said that I would have liked to become a writer...?"  
" Since you got a degree in psychology, I thought you would have become..."  
" A shrink..."  
" I guess..."  
" It's weird."  
" Why ?"  
" I hate shrinks : they're egocentric, selfish..."  
" *Laughter*"  
" What?"  
" Nothing... It just makes me think of someone I know."  
" I see. I get the point. You can talk to yourself if you like: I'm not going to talk to you   
anymore."  
" Mulder! I was kidding... Mulder?"  
" ..."  
" Mulder??!"  
" ..."  
" You can be such a jerk, sometimes..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" ..."  
" ..."  
" Look, Mulder... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, it's just that, sometimes, you can..."  
" ...piss you off a lot with my attitude? Yeah, I know. It's part of the game..."  
" The game?!! What game, Mulder?!"  
" The game we play everyday, Scully... You know, you and me in the Bureau, "Spooky  
Mulder" and "The Ice Queen". It's a funny game, you should try it sometimes..."  
" You're joking, right?"  
" Why would I?"  
" You think that all our...quest is JUST a game?!"  
" No! Of course not... Our "quest" as you say is really serious. The game is to pretend to be   
someone else when we're at the Bureau, with Kersh for example."  
" Speaking of Kersh, I don't know what he will say this time..."  
" That's why this game is so spicy, we never know what will happen..."  
" *Laughter* So... You don't think I'm an "Ice Queen", right?"  
" No, of course not... But don't draw your conclusions too fast though, I never said I wasn't  
Spooky..."  
" *Laughter*"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Tutututuuuu..."  
" Mulder..."  
" Yes?"  
" Hum...why do you think everyone seems to believe that I'm an "Ice Queen"?"  
" I don't know."  
" Why am I so... I mean, I don't have a private life, and..."  
" Me neither. But, you know, I don't think I'm the right person to answer that question. Will   
you hit me if I do?  
" Seriously, Mulder..."  
" Well, maybe you're ugly and... "  
" *Sigh* Mulder... "  
" All right, all right... Maybe because some people believe that we're...you know...involved?"   
" No way ! "  
" What ? "  
" How could we possibly be..."  
" Eh, don't tell me you've never heard those stories about us..."  
" Well, yes, but I never... Anyway, how come they imagine that YOU and ME, we..."  
" Oooh...would it be THAT horrible, Scully ? "  
" ... "  
" Hello? "  
" Well...hum...of course not."  
" *Sigh* Thank you, Scully."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Scully?"  
" Here. "  
" Can I check something out?"  
" Of course, but what are you dooooiiinnngggg!!!"  
" ....There. "  
" ....M-M-Mulder?"  
" Hum...yes? "  
" Did you just kiss me ? "  
" Well, I hope it was me... Or that would mean that we're not alone in this cave."  
" May I know why? "  
" I was wondering if it would be that bad, you and I."  
" Oh. And?"  
" You were right. It wouldn't be so awful."  
" ...."  
" ...."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Mulder? Are you awake?"  
" Yes. Would I sleep?"  
" I was thinking, and...it...could change a lot of things..."  
" I know."  
" Do you want things to change? "  
" ..."  
" Mulder?"  
" ..."  
" Mulder?!"  
" ...I...hum...I love you."  
" ..."  
" Don't do this to me. Please, say something."  
" ..."  
" Scully? Are you aliiiiiiiiiiiveeeeee..."  
" Yeah...right, wouldn't be so bad."  
" Oh."  
" Yes. I love you too..."  
" This is, well..."  
" *Sigh* What?"  
" REALLY weird"  
" Yeah, I know..."  
" *Laughter* I think there's something you should know."  
" Whatever. You're gay?"  
" No. I think someone here just kissed me."  
" Maybe a bear..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Mulder."  
" Scully?"  
" We'll have to talk about...that."  
" Of course, but could it wait till we're out, please?"  
" Of course."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*BANNNNNNNNNNNGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
" Did you hear that, Scully?"  
" Yeah, I can even see some light..."  
" Do you think it's the bear?"  
" I hope not..."  
" IS ANYONE HERE?!!"  
" I know that voice..."  
" Me too."  
" AGENT SCULLY?!"  
" WE'RE RIGHT HERE!!"  
" Scully, that's...??!"  
" Yeah, I know..."  
" Do you think he will be mad at us?"  
" I don't know Mulder... But the game was fun."  
" *Sigh* So everything we've just been through here is part of the game for you?"  
" *Laughter* No! But if Kersh sees you hugging me that way, maybe it will be more than   
spicy."  
" *Laughter* You're right."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
So??????? What did you think of that new 'genre'?? Let me know, 'cos it's really funny to   
write stories that way... 


End file.
